


I Do

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 15:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: On the spur of the moment, Barbara decides to take action





	I Do

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended
> 
> Inspired by writing prompt 'Valentine's Day Number Three' and another from 'Promptuarium: The Writers Store Room'

I paced, my anxiety increasing with every step.

“He’ll be fine Barbara.”

I cast a sideways glance at Winston but didn’t stop pacing, “if he isn’t I’ll kill him myself.”

“He knows, that’s why I said he’ll be fine, he wouldn’t dare risk being anything else.”

“If he was that bothered he would have waited.”

“You know he couldn’t do that anymore than you, it’s not who he is and it’s not who you are.”

I was about to respond when the front door of the house opened. I held my breath until Tommy appeared. As soon as he did I ran to him, not caring who was watching, and threw myself into his arms. He held me close.

“I guess we’re not keeping the change in our relationship secret any longer.”

“Sorry.” I blushed, burying my face against his chest. He was having none of it, lifting my chin so that he could look into my eyes.

“I’m not complaining. I love you Barbara, I don’t care who knows it, but I have to ask; why now?”

“I was so scared.”

“Now you know how I felt when you were locked in that pub with Pat Garrett.”

“Well, if we both get scared, perhaps we should stop.”

His expression grew cold as his arms slid from around me.

“Stop what exactly?”

I reached for his hand but he backed away.

“I asked you a question Barbara; stop what exactly?”

“Take my hand Tommy.”

“Why should I?”

“Because I’m trying to ask you to marry me, so take my damn hand!”

His fingers laced with mine and he tugged me back against him, his free hand burying itself in my hair as his lips met mine, kissing me deeply.

When we broke apart he smiled affectionately, resting his forehead against mine.

“That was a yes by the way.”

I smiled back, “good to know.”


End file.
